Visitation day
by Otaku-TACO
Summary: "...Like Chat decided to check on him and it leads to Theo teasing, dirty talking and just plain stopping him from cumming until Theo finally stars to fuck him roughly. Chat loves it though cause he's a slut. Looking forward to what you come up with!" Chat Noir/Theo. Take places after 'CopyCat' episode.
" **I have a request if your interested? I would love something to do with the Copycat episode. Like while Theo does admires Ladybug, its Chat he wants to fuck. I would like him playing with Chat as Copycat but it's when he turns back that he fucks Chat. Like Chat decided to check on him and it leads to Theo teasing, dirty talking and just plain stopping him from cumming until Theo finally stars to fuck him roughly. Chat loves it though cause he's a slut. Looking forward to what you come up with!"**

* * *

Theo watched as the dildo in his hand slowly disappeared into the naked and trembling Chat Noir. He carefully worked it in and out, taking his time despite Chat wildly bucking his hips as he chanted a constant litany of "Pleasepleaseplease".

Theo tutted. "C'mon," he urged, "I know you can do better than that. How can you expect me to fuck you if you can't even ask properly?" Chat just whined and tugged at his restraints. Theo tutted again. "You are _the_ biggest slut in Paris." He punctuated the statement with a hard thrust of the dildo, perfectly aimed at his prostate. Chat cried out and his hips stuttered. "I _know_ that you can beg better than that. And you _will_ do better because I can do this all day."

Chat panted, hips halting as his eyes slid shut. Theo let him be for a moment before shoving the toy as deep in as he could. Chat choked on his scream as his body convulsed, straining against the cock ring to cum. "Fuck!" he cried.

"A bit better but not quite there yet." Theo hummed. Chat glared at him. Theo raised his brows expectantly in response.

"Fine." Chat hissed at him before leaning his head back to catch his breath. "Please fuck me. I want you to impale me on your cock. I want to feel myself being stretched around you. I want to feel myself being stuffed full. I want you cum in me. _I want you to_ _ **use**_ _me_. Do whatever you want to me but, just, pleasepleasepleaseplease _please_ fuck me." Theo met Chat's eyes, huge and feral and green with pupils blown wide. " _I need it_."

Theo sucked in a slow breath through his nose. "That," he said. "That was _much_ better." Chat whined when he pulled the toy out. Theo tossed it aside as he positioned himself at Chat's entrance. "'Whatever I want' right?" He pushed in quickly, Chat letting out a genuine scream as tears formed at the corners of his eyes. "Even fucking you dry?"

Theo's pace was harsh and brutal, quickly snapping his hips against Chat as he revelled in the way Chat felt around him. It was better than Theo thought it would be. Warm and soft and so tight it felt like Chat's body was trying to keep inside forever. Chat was such a cockslut that Theo wouldn't be surprised if Chat really was trying to keep himself stuffed with cock.

"Fuck, your ass is amazing." Beneath him, Chat had tears streaming from his eyes, body shaking as he tugged more frantically at his restraints. But he was also meeting every one of Theo's thrusts and moaning wantonly, begging for more between each breath. "And look at you. I'm fucking you dry and you still want more. Such a pretty little slut." Theo tilted his head back and let out a loud groan. "I could keep fucking you forever. I bet you'd like that wouldn't you." Chat groaned and clamped down around Theo. "Shit. I knew you would. You'd do anything just to be fucked."

Theo wrapped a hand around Chat's dick and started jerking him off at the same pace as his thrusts. Chat sobbed and restarted his mindless chanting, desperate to cum. Theo took pity on him removed the cock ring. Almost instantly, Chat started spurting all over his torso, spraying so far that some even landed on his neck. Theo watched as Chat's eyes rolled back in his head, lips parting and in choked scream. His entire body spasmed and his back arched in way that looked almost painful. The sight was one of the hottest things Theo had ever seen and that, paired with how tight Chat got when he was coming, had Theo painting Chat's inside white before he even realized it.

Theo heaved for breath, trying to recover from what was probably the most intense orgasm of his life. Chat was in no better condition considering he seemed to have blacked out. Theo couldn't blame him. Theo had been edging him for half an hour before finally fucking him.

"So," Theo said once Chat regained consciousness. "Will you be visiting again?"


End file.
